Requiem del Planeta Azul (Dragon Ball Multiverse U8)
by Tannenberg
Summary: La muerte del Saiyajin Goku en la capital del Príncipe Freezer pareció eliminar la única chance de detener la tiranía de los Demonios del Frio. Con un imperio de proporciones titánicas, "Cold" y sus hijos gobernaban enormes sectores del universo con puño de hierro. En esta situación desesperanzadora, la Tierra intenta organizar una ultima linea de defensa ante la amenaza de Cold
1. Prologo

Requiem del Planeta Azul (U8)

Prologo

La Tierra había visto mejores tiempos, por si el cielo color rojizo y los numerosos cráteres en la superficie no fueran suficiente evidencia de ello. La mayor fuente de esperanza del planeta, las esferas del Dragón, había desaparecido ya hacía mucho tiempo. Aquellos guerreros que la habían defendido una y otra vez frente a los peligros que la amenazaban ya hace tiempo que no caminaban entre los vivos, incluyendo aquel extraterrestre que incluso se enfrentó a los de su propia raza para defenderla. Sin ningún medio con el cual responder a la hostilidad de un universo que puede venírsele encima en cualquier momento, la posibilidad de que algún día viniese una amenaza que no pudiera enfrentar era bastante grande. Y aquel día iba a llegar inevitablemente. El rey Gero había provocado demasiado a Cold y tarde o temprano iba a responder de alguna forma. Sus intentos de ponerse al nivel de la gente que le arrebato la posibilidad de su preciada venganza, habían puesto en máxima alerta a las fuerzas de ambos Príncipes. Pero aunque no fuese así, no había mucho margen de evadir lo inevitable: la Tierra ya estaba en la lista de los planetas a conquistar. Aun así, Gero movió cielo y tierra para defender su reino, llevando todos los recursos que tenía a sus límites. Sus esperanzas estaban puestas en que su amado Nuevo Ejercito de la Red Ribbon pudiera detener a las fuerzas de Cold. En cierta manera, al menos estuvo más cerca de las otras cientos de razas que cayeron bajo la dominación del Emperador del Frio. La situación en la que se encontraba uno de sus hijos lo demuestra

En las ruinas de lo que quedaba de la Ciudad del Este, el príncipe Cooler intentaba recuperar el aliento. Lo que quedaba de su cola se movía nerviosamente en el aire. No esperaba una victoria fácil pero aparentemente el rey Gero tenía varios ases bajo la manga. Las creaciones que había enviado a detenerlo no tenían nada que envidiarle a lo mejor del ejército de su hermano o incluso sus propias fuerzas. Pero a diferencia de él, Cooler pensó, yo no subestimo a mi oponente. A pesar de las numerosas heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, lo que más le dolía era su orgullo. nQuien estaba en frente suyo desafiándolo no era un Saiyajin: Cooler estaba seguro de que toda la raza ya estaba extinta (bueno, eso sin tener en cuenta los rumores que aseguran la existencia de un pequeño reino en la Galaxia Sur dirigido por dos Saiyajines). Ni siquiera uno de los namekianos que fueron exterminados por la avaricia de Freezer de alcanzar la vida eterna. El que osaba herirlo de manera tan considerable era alguien de una de las razas más débiles de todo el universo. Pero lo que carecen en fuerza, parecían compensarlo en inteligencia. Un humano. Un humano era el que se encontraba en su camino para finalmente ganarse el respeto de su padre. De alguna forma, habían logrado hacerse más fuertes que los Saiyajines y desafiar la autoridad del Rey Cold. Si tan solo no hubieran enviado a un solo bebe para conquistar el planeta, quizás ahora él no tendría que lidiar con este problema. Pero crisis también representa oportunidad. Y aquella podía representar una oportunidad interesante para ahorrarse 300 años. Quizas ya no tenga que entrenar tanto para reemplazar a su padre en el trono. Además, él no había mostrado todo su poder todavía. El poder que había logrado obtener tras años de entrenamiento ¡Eso era lo que lo diferenciaba de su hermano y ese asqueroso humano iba enseguida a darse cuenta de ello! Pero por ahora, Cooler se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras la sangre le corría por la comisura de la boca:

\- "¡Nada mostrar mal, humano! ¡Nada mal!"

El rival enfrente de él parecía mantener mejor la compostura y todavía poseía energía para seguir luchando. Pero no podía ocultar su furia y su decepción. Aquel al que estaba esperando por más de 20 años no se presentó a probablemente la única oportunidad que tendría en su vida de tener su venganza. La persona que le arrebato todo lo que tenía estaba lejos a millones de años luz en el espacio sideral y tendría que conformarse con uno de sus familiares. Pero todavía tenía una motivación. Sus seres queridos lucharon durante toda sus vidas e incluso la perdieron en numerosas ocasiones para defender esa masa de tierra azul en el medio del cosmos. No podía dejarlo ganar. No podía dejar que la Tierra cayera ante la misma clase de basura que había acabado con su familia.

\- "No me esperaba esto. Los humanos son realmente escoria muy molesta."

Cooler posiciono sus pies firmemente sus pies en el suelo y extendió los brazos con los puños cerrados

"¡Te mostrare un poder que su patética tecnología jamás podrá imitar!"

Un aura de color violeta comenzó a rodear a Cooler. No era realmente necesario para conseguir su forma de aumento, ¡pero eso servirá para intimidar a esa alimaña! Su masa muscular comenzó a aumentar rápidamente y se podía apreciar como una gran corona aprecia sobre su cabeza.

El guerrero humano enfrente suyo ya se veía venir esto. No entendía como su esposo pudo alguna vez disfrutar esto, ni tampoco como pudo su hijo meterse en esta clase de cosas. Mierda, ni siquiera ella entendía como disfruto de los combates durante sus años más jóvenes. No hay nada peor que una situación de vida o muerte donde uno atraviesa una enorme cantidad de dolor físico en la que parece que uno no pude hacer nada para ganar ¿Podía ser la adrenalina de estar en una situación límite que requiere todos sus sentidos? ¿Quizás era la satisfacción de poder superar tus propias facultades físicas y mentales y poder mejorar en el proceso? O podía ser la situación que se encontraba ella misma en ese momento. A veces uno tiene resolver los asuntos con sus propias manos si uno quiere proteger las cosas importantes en la vida. Si sus enemigos iban a usar la violencia para destruir todo lo que ella quiere ¿Por qué ella no iba a hacer lo mismo? Pero no había mucho que ella amara en el presente. El deber de proteger aquello que no se puede defender era probablemente lo que había llevado a su familia al más allá. Si de algo le sirvió esta experiencia, es entender mejor cómo funcionaba el mundo de su esposo. Pero era un mundo al que ella hubiera deseado no pertenecer, menos que su hijo formara parte de el

El Demonio del Frío, mientras tanto, seguía su transformación. Su forma de aumento ya se casi se presentaba en todo su esplendor y su tamaño se había duplicado. En el pasado, alguno de los guerreros de la Tierra hubiera probablemente dejado que se terminara de mostrar todo su poder con el objetivo de superar sus propios límites. Pero ella hacia las cosas de manera distinta. Levantando su cuerpo metálico de un salto en el aire, comenzó a acometer velozmente contra el Demonio del Frío. Si podía atraparlo en medio de su metamorfosis, quizás tenga una oportunidad de atacarlo desprevenido y la muerte de su familia quizás no hubiera sido en vano. Ojala su hijo hubiera regresado a la Tierra. Era un muchacho tan inteligente. Hubiera sido un excelente abogado o médico. Pero eso ya no importaba. Su puño ya estaba por impactar la cara del príncipe espacial. Se preguntó por una milésima de segundo que hubiera dicho el si viera a su madre comportarse de esta manera. La máscara comenzó a cubrir completamente la boca de Cooler. Gohan.

**Con el doble especial del Universo 8 de Dragon Ball Multiverse, se explico cual fue el destino de Goku en el Universo 8 y como fue que cayo derrotado ante Freezer. Salagir aclaro que la Tierra eventualmente seria conquistada por los demonios del Frió pero dejo a la especulación que fue lo que paso después. ¿Gero intento defender la Tierra de Freezer? ¿Que paso con los amigos de Goku en la Tierra? ¿Que paso con Babidi y sus secuaces? Voy a intentar hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para responder estas preguntas. No tengo intención de que esto sea un reemplazo de cualquier cosa que Salagir este planeando en el futuro, simplemente se trata de una interpretación mía. No estoy muy familiarizado con la escritura de ficción así que cualquier critica es apreciada y bien recibida. Si estas leyendo esto, entonces ya te agradezco desde el principio. Espero poder actualizar seguido. **


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

No era el mejor primer día en el glorioso ejercito de Freezer para Butan. El largo viaje a Júpiter lo había mareado demasiado. La vianda que le habían asignado difícilmente pueda considerarse como alguna clase de elemento comestible. La propaganda imperial que mostraba los beneficios y las riquezas que los soldados obtendrían por unirse a las fuerzas de Cold ya se mostraba como una completa mentira desde el primer momento que abordo la nave transporte. Lo peor era el objetivo que le tocaba. Los planetas abundantes de riquezas y mujeres que prometían los panfletos imperiales eran una imagen completamente alejada de la realidad. Lo que tendría que atacar sería un pequeño puesto militar en un planeta gaseoso deshabitado en el medio de la nada. Aparentemente, a un señor de la guerra espacial se había llenado de arrogancia y se creía capaz de desafiar al mismísimo Emperador Cold. Y era la labor de los soldados del Imperio de los Demonio del Frio de enseñarle cuál era su lugar. Pero la situación era ya insoportable. Al insalubre aire pesado dentro de la nave, los numerosos bamboleos y la débil iluminación, se le sumaba lo molestos que resultaban ser sus compañeros de combate. Dos de sus compañeros de asiento estaban discutiendo a todo volumen sobre la monogamia. El de color verde aseguraba que la monogamia provocaba "celos" y "frustración sexual" mientras que el de cuernos largos hablaba de las ventajas de compartir una sola pareja como parte de una vida saludable. Parecían ser del mismo del planeta, probablemente un conflicto religioso que nunca entendería. El soldado a su derecha estaba rezando nerviosamente en su idioma nativo mientras sostenía un amuleto de forma indescriptible. El de tres asientos a su izquierda parecía al borde del ataque de pánico y se quejaba de como hubiera deseado quedarse en su planeta con su madre en vez de seguir los pasos de su difunto padre. Y uno de los soldados enfrente suyo emitía un olor hediondo, mientras mantenía una expresión de terror en su rostro. "Al menos algunas razas son originales para expresar su miedo" penso Butan. La situación no se presentaba muy favorable para él; y eso que ni siquiera había entrado en combate todavía. Sin ninguna educación y sin ningún otro talento para ejercer otra profesión, creía que el ejército imperial de Cold sería un camino fácil para la gloria y el éxito. Esperaba que el adiestramiento de seis semanas al menos le resultase útil. De pronto, las puertas automáticas de la cabina se abrieron y una fuerte voz lleno el diminuto espacio:

\- "¡Atención, soldados!

Todos los hombres dentro de la sala callaron de inmediato. Si algo caracterizaba al ejército de Freezer era lo estrictos que podían llegar los castigos por desobedecer órdenes. Butan todavía sentía las cicatrices en su espalda. Pero había que ver si eso se traducía en disciplina y efectividad en combate.

\- "Soy el Capitan Pineberry y voy a ser su oficial superior"

El capitán poseía un cráneo alargado de color rojo con manchas amarillas. Encontrarse a los individuos de su raza dentro de las fuerzas de Freezer parecía ser muy común. Uno se preguntaría si Freezer tenía alguna clase de predilección por esta clase de soldados

\- "Como se les ha informado, están aquí para aplastar las fuerzas que todavía resisten el liderazgo del amo Freezer. Específicamente aquellas localizadas en el planeta Júpiter"

En ese momento, Butan hubiera deseado estar en una nave que al menos lo llevase a Júpiter en menos de cinco minutos. Al menos se hubiera ahorrado todas las inconveniencias del viaje. El capitán continuo con su monologo:

\- "A sus pies, encontraran tanto scouters de último modelo como armas plasma de mano diseñadas especialmente para combates de poca proximidad. A estas alturas, supongo que ya estarán familiarizados en cómo usarlos"

Butan abrió la pequeña caja debajo de él y se equipó el scouter y el cañón de mano, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros e intento ponerselos tal como se lo habían enseñado. Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho bien. Bueno, mejor que 5 de sus compañeros que estuvieron mas de 3 minutos intentando encajarse el cañon en la mano izquierda. Uno se había puesto el scouter al revés. Pero ni siquiera él estaba seguro si iban a ser útiles. No tenía ni idea a qué clase de enemigo se iba a enfrentar. Había oído rumores de guerreros capaces de ocultar su energía, pero no estaba muy seguro de ello.

\- "Sus rivales no serán muy complicados de eliminar. Son humanos, físicamente una de las razas más débiles de todo el universo. Antes de que se les asignen planetas de mayor envergadura, tendrán que empezar desde abajo como todo el mundo. Si muestran la misma habilidad con que lograron sobrevivir su adiestramiento, quizás sobrevivan para llegar a ello"

Butan se confundió con esta oración. Los panfletos que el leyó parecían decir que se les asignaría planetas importantes para mostrar la superioridad de las fuerzas de Cold ¿Por qué atacar posiciones sin ninguna clase de valor entonces? No entendía como Freezer podía ver alguna clase de valor en un planeta prácticamente desierto. Por supuesto, no dijo nada de esto en voz alta.

\- "Su función será acabar con las posiciones de artillería que están cerca del lugar de aterrizaje. Si cargan lo más rápido posible, pueden dominarlos físicamente y no tener que lidiar con los cañones. Ustedes tendrán el honor de estar en primera línea para limpiar las líneas enemigas. Yo estaré en frente para asegurarme que la ejecución del plan de ataque sea perfecta"

El extraño capitán parecía al menos no era un cobarde, a pesar de querer ocultar con palabras bonitas el hecho de que básicamente serian la carnada para dejar paso a las unidades mejor entrenadas. Evidentemente, el capitán tenia razón en ese sentido: tenían que empezar desde lo mas bajo. Habia que ver si lograba sobrevivir para poder llegar a ascender

\- "Una vez alcanzados sus objetivos, esperaran a que se les asignen nuevas órdenes. La base principal esta fortificada pero no hay demasiados humanos defendiéndola. El aterrizaje será en dentro de 15 minutos. Espero ver la mayoría de sus caras al final de la batalla. ¡Larga vida a Freezer!"

El resto del escuadrón respondió levantando el puño y repitiendo el saludo:

\- "¡LARGA VIDA A FREEZER!"

El capitán se situó parado en frente de la puerta de metal, como si estuviese ya preparado para salir. Nadie podía negar su entusiasmo y lealtad a la causa de los Demonios del Frio. Pero no era el mismo entusiasmo que los otros 50 hombres del escuadrón compartían. Gotas sudor, murmullos de preocupación e incluso pequeños sollozos de lamento podían apreciarse en los reclutas. No tenían ni idea al enemigo al que se tenían que enfrentar, solo se les describió el plan de acción de manera muy difusa 15 minutos antes de la batalla y apenas sabían cómo usar los instrumentos que se les habían dado. Butan se mordió el pulgar con su largo colmillo izquierdo superior. Su madre le había dicho que en su planeta natal era una forma de atraer la buena suerte. Necesitaría más que buena suerte para sobrevivir algo como esto.

15 minutos después, el transporte espacial comenzó a posicionarse sobre la superficie del gigantesco planeta gaseoso. Las puertas metálicas se abrieron de par en par, y el capitán salio de un salto. Pineberry intento que las tropas siguieran su ejemplo.

\- "¡Adelante! ¡Por el Rey Cold y el principe Freezer!"

Aquel masa de soldados inexpertos salio desorganizadamente de la nave, intentando crear algo que se parezca a una formación militar. Se podía escuchar las quejas y los insultos de los soldados amontonados que intentaban salir al mismo tiempo, creando un bloqueo. Butan lidio durante mas de 20 segundos con un rollizo soldado Romuliano para poder salir, hasta que finalmente pudo liberarse y tomar un poco de aire. El escuadrón comenzó a desplazarse torpemente hacia una de las bases humanas en Júpiter. Se podía observar la gigantesca torre de vigilancia de aproximadamente 30 metros en la distancia. Los cañones parecían ser tecnología muy primitiva, posiblemente lanzarían proyectiles en vez de rayos de plasma. Parecía que las alarmas todavía no habían detectado su presencia y eso que fueron el tercer escuadrón en aterrizar. "Al menos parece que tenemos la sorpresa", pensó Butan. Podía ser que el capitán tuviera razón y los humanos no fueran rivales demasiado difíciles de dominar. Quizás podía sobrevivir esto y llegar a obtener las riquezas que le habían prometido. Entonces, se escucho el primer disparo de artillería. Ahora tendría que hacer buen uso del escaso entrenamiento que le dieron. Uno tiene que hacer algo con lo que tiene.


End file.
